Four of A Kind
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: As it turns out, Sam and Dean aren't the only brothers with a secret in the PPDC.


"Hong Kong?" Dean leaned forward in his chair, eyeing Marshall Pentecost with a look of incredulity. "Who the hell is gonna look after the West Coast?" Sam, in the chair next to him, simply looked down at his hands in his lap, knowing that this could get really ugly in a very short amount of time. They'd been awakened before sun up, the messenger banging on the door to the quarters and shouting the words "urgent meeting with the Marshall." What was worse what that they were already trying to catch up on sleep in the first place, the night before having been spent in their Jaeger holding off a category two that just didn't want to quit. And Dean without his sleep was a monster himself. Truthfully, Sam felt kind of sorry for the Marshall.

Pentecost exhaled a long breath, tired of Dean's constant questioning of his decisions. "Look, Dean – I know that this is hard for you to do. But they're shutting down every base from here all the way up to Alaska and Hong Kong is it. I can't leave you here without support, you know that. I'm sorry they don't realize that what we do is important but I don't control the purse strings or whatever wrong-headed decisions they make. So you and Sam are going with Black Moon Baby to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. You're the only ones left over here- even the Beckets have moved already. I'm sorry but there's nothing else to be said on the matter. Now pack your things. You ship out this afternoon." Dean was out of his seat before Marshall Pentecost could say dismissed, Sam right behind him.

Dean was about to punch the wall outside the Marshall's office when Sam caught his wrist, Dean's arm midway through the swing. "Breaking your hand isn't going to make it any better Dean, and you know that." Dean struggled to get out of Sam's grip but was held fast, finally relenting and dropping his wrist and settling to stomp loudly back to their quarters, body held stiff in anger. Sam sighed, knowing that letting Dean blow off some steam would be the best thing to do. The only thing was that Dean tended to be a little destructive when he did so, not only to himself but to his surroundings and Sam could think of many, many other ways to let Dean cool off, most of which involved them being naked.

"I know you don't want to leave here." Sam shut the door and leaned against it, watching Dean haul his foot locker from the floor at the end of his bunk and setting it on his narrowbunk, slamming it down so hard that the frame moved a few inches to the left. Sighing, Sam went over to the end of his bunk and picked up his own foot locker, opening it and then turning to Dean.

"Mom and Dad would be proud you know." Dean paused, not looking at Sam, waiting for him to continue. "Proud of all the people we've saved and kept safe. This is just the next step Dean. The mission hasn't changed, just the place. And just because a bunch of bureaucrats can't see that doesn't make what we're doing any less important. Besides, you said you always wanted to travel, right?" Sam gave Dean a little smile, his brother's green eyes flashing at him. Dean gave a short chuckle, shaking his head.

"Never figured it was gonna be like this though. Going across the world to put the hurt on interdimensional assholes. Figured we'd fly first class in a nice big jet." Dean set down the boot polish he was holding and turned to Sam, his eyes a little softer than they were a few minutes ago. "It's just that this is home Sammy. And… we might not get to come-"

Sam stopped him by putting his hand up. "Don't say that Dean. We're gonna come back when this thing is all over. Cause we're the best Dean. Who else has eight fucking kaiju kills to date, including two of the biggest category threes ever?" Sam smiled a little, hoping to bring Dean at least a little bit out of his melancholy. Dean wasn't exactly prideful but reminding him of past ass kicking they'd done had a marvelous effect on his mood.

Dean's lips did turn up at the corners, a smirk working its way out from his expression. "We are pretty badass, aren't we Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Wanna know something else?" Sam crowded into Dean's space a little more, Dean's pupils going a little wider because Sam was right there, radiating power and body heat and looking really fucking sexy.

"Fuck yeah." Dean slid his hands up Sam's chest and linked them around the back of Sam's neck, Sam leaning down until his lips were barely a centimeter from Dean's. Sam was pressed up against his body, all long, hard muscle and broad shoulders. Dean, in spite of his exhaustion, felt himself getting aroused. Then again, Sam had had that effect on him for as long as he could remember.

"I have a thing for badasses. And you're the only one I know personally so…." Sam's hands came to rest on Dean's hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the cut of his hipbones. Dean shuddered in a way that he hoped Sam would interpret as good. It had been a few days since he'd gone to bed with Sam, not because he didn't want to, simply because life had a way of throwing shit at them that them getting a few uninterrupted minutes was becoming increasingly rare.

"So you want me to help you get your fix of kick ass Jaeger jockey?" Dean spent about two seconds wondering if that line sounded lame and then realized he didn't care because Sam's hands had worked their way under his regulation t-shirt, fingernails lightly skittering over his skin, goosebumps standing out and making Dean's nerves kick into overdrive with desire for Sam.

"Something like that." Sam didn't say anything more, pressing his lips to Dean's, a smoldering, slow kiss that made Dean moan softly into Sam's mouth, Sam's tongue licking its way across the seam of Dean's lips, skipping the pretense of teasing and going directly for what he wanted. Dean opened his mouth willingly, his own hands coming up to tangle in Sam's long hair, still a little messy where he'd given it a perfunctory finger comb before leaving to see the Marshall. Dean tugged at it, bringing Sam down a little more to him, nothing but the sound of their breathing and lips against each other in the room, not even loud enough to echo off the metal walls.

Sam pulled Dean backwards with him towards his bunk, turning them so that he came down on top of Dean, gently rocking his hips forward, making sure Dean could feel how hard he was for him. Dean spread his legs a little, laying across the metal bunk, one booted foot handing off and the other on the mattress, rubbing himself against Sam's thigh, cock hard and straining in his regulation pants, Sam pressing back and giving Dean a little more to work with. Dean kept his hand pressed to the back of Sam's hand as he reached down with the other and rubbed at Sam's cock, the outline of it obvious enough to where Dean could practically see it through his pants, a small damp patch having soaked through Sam's underwear and through to the canvas and goddamn if that wasn't the hottest thing ever, Sam getting so fucking wet for Dean that it went all the way through. Dean rubbed at the darkened fabric, Sam whimpering a little, Dean feeling himself start to leak, sticky slide of precome making his boxers stick to his skin and pull deliciously.

Dean broke the kiss for just a moment, voice low, just loud enough to where Sam would hear it, as if he were sharing some sort of secret, still rubbing Sam's achingly hard cock. "Want this Sammy. Want you inside me, want you to fill me up. Been too fucking long Sammy, fucking need you right now." Dean wasn't ashamed to beg a little, knowing that being a little desperate for it made Sam hot and bothered, letting down all of that cool assertiveness that made him a good Jaeger jockey and allowing Sam to take over for just a little bit. It was liberating, Sam taking control and having his way with him.

Sam gave Dean a hard, brief kiss, rasping "Fuck, Dean" against Dean's lips. "Yeah, yeah I can do that." Sam sat up and pulled his shirt off, Dean licking his lips as he traced his eyes over Sam's body, dog tags nestled in between the cut of his pecs, the tattoo over Sam's heart – the insignia of their Jaeger, Black Moon Baby. It had become a part of them as much as they had of it, immediately taking to her as soon as they had set foot in the conn pod a year and a half ago. And even then, the Drift had made their already strong bond even stronger, Sam and Dean knowing each other completely.

That and it had helped bring out some fantasies they'd been wanting to try, discovering that there were some incredibly kinky things they wanted to do to each other, having fulfilled quite a few of them. If their sex life wasn't awesome before, it was even better now. Sam paused a moment and smiled, looking down at Dean.

"Want me to use the cock ring?" Sam leaned back down, bracketing his hands on either side of Dean's head. "Might be the last time we get to do this for a while, y'know. Want it to be memorable, yeah?" Sam kissed along Dean's jaw while he waited for an answer, Dean closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of Sam on his skin. "Yeah. God, yeah. Want that Sammy. Want you." Dean found Sam's lips again, hands roaming all over Sam's now naked torso, moving down his back and trying to get under the waistband of his pants, stopped by the fact that Sam was wearing a belt.

Sam did Dean the service of getting off the bed and kicking his boots off and unbuckling his pants, taking them and his underwear off in one fluid motion, Sam's stupidly big cut cock jutting out proudly, precome smeared all over the head and making it shine a little in the light. Sam gestured towards Dean, his older brother's mouth slightly agape. "Seems to me like you're wearing too many clothes Dean. Wanna fix that?" Sam swayed his hips a little as he walked over to his small dresser and dug around in the top drawer, looking for the cock ring and lube. Dean stripped as quickly as he could, leaving his dogtags and the amulet Sam had given him so long ago on, moving Sam's foot locker to the floor and then settling back against the narrow bunk, Sam turning so that Dean could watch him slip the silicone ring around his cock and balls.

Sam groaned as he tugged the cock ring on, the pressure on him doing all sorts of things to arouse him further. Dean whimpered at the sight of Sam's already thick cock getting even thicker, every vein standing out proudly, precome running down the shaft.

Dean knew that he was in for a very hard, very good fucking, Sam riled up and willing to give Dean anything he wanted. Sam came back over to the bed and gathered Dean around him, reaching down to stroke Dean's own leaking cock as he kissed him hard, Dean's hips surging up to meet Sam's, trying to find friction of some sort, crazy for Sam's touch, smelling the sweat and arousal coming off of his brother's body. With a growl, Sam took both of Dean's wrists in his hands and held him down, grinding their cocks together, Dean's legs automatically spreading because he had a huge thing for his brother holding him down like this, his cock getting hard enough to cut diamond.

Sam fucked Dean's mouth with his tongue, all the while rutting against him, Dean getting more and more worked up underneath him. Sam was a master at this, getting Dean to lower his defenses and let him in. Dean could do it just as well to Sam, the give and take between them equal, moving in and out of those roles with ease, equal parts tender and rough, knowing exactly what the other desired or needed. The Drift had merely helped them realize that. The stuff that they didn't want to talk about they didn't have to because they simply knew. It made life a lot easier and allowed for a lot more time to fuck, and that was something that they were both perfectly fine with.

Dean pushed against Sam's chest, breaking the kiss and saying "Fuck me." Sam obliged him by kissing his way down Dean's body, taking a moment to suck his left nipple into his mouth, Dean swearing as Sam snuck a hand down and traced a circle around his hole, the muscle fluttering from his touch, Dean pressing Sam's face to his chest, teeth making him lose his mind as they teased Dean's body. Dean nearly had to push him off because it felt really, really good, nearly overstimulation. Sam grinned as he let up on Dean and scooted down the bunk, bypassing Dean's leaking cock and pushing on Dean's legs, Dean pulling his knees to his chest as Sam pulled him down and tilted his hips up, licking over Dean's balls and watching his expression.

"Want this Dean? Want me to open you up with my tongue?" Sam blew a jet of warm air across Dean's hole, reveling in watching Dean squirm.

"Fuck…. Fuck yeah Sammy. Just fuckin' do it Sam, _please_." Dean's desperation was not in the least bit forced, tugging at Sam's hair, spurring him on.

Sam positioned Dean's legs to lay on his shoulders, wrapped a hand around his cock, and then proceeded to rim Dean, long, lazy strokes of his tongue, keeping his face pressed close to Dean's body. Dean moaned, loudly enough to where Sam could feel the vibrations from his voice, humming his approval into Dean's skin. Sam slowly pumped Dean's cock as he ate him out, feeling precome coat his fingers more every time he passed over the head, Dean trying to fuck up into Sam's hand.

Sam his face away from Dean's body and said "Hold still Dean." Dean's hips stopped moving, gnawing his bottom lip as Sam resumed licking him open, faster now, a lot more deliberate, Dean's toes curling involuntarily with every motion of Sam's tongue, back arched forward, both hands in Sam's hair, pulling and guiding and begging for more. Sam kept at it as long as he could, still somewhat mindful of the fact that they had to get going soon, Dean whimpering and trying to chase Sam's face with his hips, wanting more.

"Gotta get this going Dean. Promise I'll stay down there all fuckin' day as soon as we get the chance baby." Sam surged forward, kissing Dean again, Dean tasting himself on Sam's tongue and sucking it into his mouth, his own body tangy and sharp, mixed with the taste of Sam to make his head spin. Sam reached for the lube and flicked the cap open, pouring some onto his fingers as Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, sitting up so that Sam could stretch him open more. Two of Sam's fingers slid in easily, scissoring them gently, Dean rocking into them and Sam letting him, his own cock straining and just as ready for release as Dean was – he knew that this wasn't going to last long for either of them. Sam prepped Dean for as long as he could, pulling back and shifting Dean's body, resting the head of his cock against Dean's hole and looking to Dean for permission.

"'S okay Sammy. 'M ready for you." Dean gripped Sam's shoulders as Sam filled him, the stretch and burn of Sam's thick cock overpowering, made even more so by the cock ring on him. Sam and Dean had been fucking bare for years now, trusting each other completely, Dean swearing he could feel every little vein and curve of Sam's dick as Sam buried himself balls deep.

Sam looked down at Dean, rubbing the side of Dean's face as he leaned down to kiss him, adjusting to the greater than usual tightness of Dean's ass due to the silicone currently at the base of his cock. Dean made a noise somewhere between Sam's name and a moan, Sam's temporarily larger cock hitting nerves and places that hadn't been before, Dean's eyes screwing shut and spreading his legs wider.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's thighs from behind, holding him open and beginning to fuck into Dean, short, shallow thrusts that normally would have been more teasing than anything but right now they felt pretty damn awesome, Sam biting his cheek to keep down the litany of moans he was sure would come out, Dean's fingers so tight on his shoulders that he was sure he'd leave bruises. Sam picked up the pace of his thrusts, lifting Dean's body more and changing the angle, Dean responding by cursing "fuck" and "fuck, Sammy" and making a lot of noises that Sam had by this point categorized as good noises, his cock swollen and dark red as it moved in and out of Dean's body, Dean deciding that they needed to use the cock ring a lot more often, immediately hooked on the beyond full sensation he was feeling at the moment.

"Twenty minutes!" The voice and accompanying loud knock jolted them out of their pleasure induced haze so fast that Sam nearly fell out of the bed, Dean's stomach turning a back flip as Sam pulled out way too fast. Sam took a moment to listen for footsteps walking away, and then turned back to Dean, his cock still hard and covered in lube.

Dean practically held himself open, his voice having gone up about an octave in pitch. "You better fucking finish Sam, I swear to _fuck!_" Sam had slammed back into him, nailing Dean right in the prostate, grabbing a hold of Dean's thighs and fucking him hard and fast, Dean getting a hand around his cock and managing to get out "Don't stop" as Sam let go, allowing basic instinct to take over and fucking Dean so hard that anyone outside could hear the tell-tale slap of flesh against flesh, both of them making enough noise that even a top bill porno would have had a hard time competing.

Dean could feel his orgasm rushing up, mouthing "I'm close" and all it took was a couple more snaps of Sam's hips and Dean shot his load, the first two spurts flying past his shoulder, the rest of it soaking his torso, Dean's back arched at what had to be an uncomfortable angle, one hand stripping his cock hard and fast and the other fisting the sheets so hard they tore from the corners of the mattress, Sam slamming himself back in one more time and coming deep inside his brother, his mouth held open in a silent scream, his cock pulsing so hard he nearly blacked out.

Both of them just stayed there for a long moment, the mutual high of orgasm immobilizing them, Sam holding himself up and still inside Dean, cock still hard but not daring to move yet. Dean finally held up a hand and made a motion that was meant to be an "off" gesture, Sam pulling out and shuddering as the head caught on the outer ring of muscle, Dean groaning with him, come leaking out of his ass onto the mattress.

Since the bunk was narrow Sam couldn't exactly lay down and collect himself, instead pulling the cock ring off with a shaking hand, his dick shiny wet with his own seed and lube, Dean still trying to return to the land of the conscious, lying there with his hand still around his cock, sucking in deep breaths. Sam did find the strength to go get one of their rattier towels to clean him and Dean up, Dean trying his best to cuddle with Sam as he leaned over to wipe down his torso.

"Dean, we have to get packed now." Sam's voice was hoarse from moaning, his body telling him to lay down and just enjoy the feeling for a while.

"Don't wanna move. Feel good." Dean prided himself on the fact that he managed to get that out, given that he'd just shot what felt like his thinking faculties through the end of his dick.

Sam did lean over and kiss him chastely, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "C'mon man, seriously. We can fuck again when we get to Hong Kong if you want, promise." Sam meant it too.

Dean considered Sam's offer, and deeming it good enough, hauled himself up off the bed, Sam standing with him. Dean did manage to get his arms around Sam and kiss him deeply for a moment, murmuring "thank you" against Sam's lips.

They got packed with two minutes to spare.

. . .

"C'mon Rals, you got this bro." Yancy stood just behind the weight bench, Raleigh lifting 275 pounds clear of chest, his pecs and biceps straining and standing out underneath the dark blue material of his Underarmour. Yancy was in position to spot Raleigh should he need to, trying to focus on not letting the weight crush his brother's chest and not the little stripe of skin that showed every time Raleigh pumped his arms, or the bulge of his cock in his gym shorts – no, Yancy definitely wasn't thinking about those. Or the fact that it had been nearly four days since they'd fucked, between getting used to the routines of the Shatterdome and the re-orienation they'd had to do since Gipsy Danger's systems had been upgraded.

"Twenty." Raleigh set the weight on the holders above his head, dropping his hands to his sides and resting for a moment, sneaking a glance at Yancy, getting a good eyeful of his crotch and licking his lips. Working out with Yancy had always made him horny and right now he wanted nothing more than to take care of his problem. Raleigh slid out from under the weight and sat up, lifting up the hem of his shirt and wiping his forehead, giving Yancy a nice view of his abs, Yancy spying the hickey he'd sucked into Raleigh's belly the last time they'd had sex, fading but still very much visible.

Yancy not so subtly shifted himself, the confines of his jockstrap becoming just a little too tight, hoping that anyone else looking at him would write the red color he'd just felt himself turn as exertion from exercise. After all, they had been in the rec center for a solid two hours now, needing to let off some tension through sweat. And given how much they'd sweated well…. Yancy figured all of his tensions should be worked out by now.

"Yance?" Raleigh waved his hand at Yancy's face, snapping Yancy out his reverie. "Everything okay in there old man?"

Yancy fixed Raleigh with a frown. "Just thinking about how I lapped you over on the track. Twice." His frown turned to a smirk, Raleigh's eyes narrowing at him.

"Hey at least I can bench more than you. Comes in handy if I have to drag your ass out of an exploding Jaeger." Raleigh crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to get a rise out of his brother.

Yancy thumped Raleigh's chest, Raleigh not flinching in the slightest. "Only because you messed up and made it go up in flames kiddo. I'd be trying to fend off whatever was attacking is while you got the fire extinguisher." Yancy reached for the equipment cleaner, spraying down the weight bench.

Raleigh walked past him and subtly let his fingers graze over Yancy's ass, pleased with the shiver it got out of him, non-chalantly getting a couple of the weights off the end of the barbell and taking them back over to their rack. "And I'd save us both before you'd even realized what happened."

Yancy grabbed the other weights and went over to where Raleigh was standing, crowding into his space so close that it looked like Yancy was going to kiss him. Which Raleigh totally wouldn't have minded, damn whomever might see them in the process. "You know, I'm sure I could find something to put in that smart mouth of yours." Yancy's gaze took on more than a hint of desire, his eyes traveling up and down the length of Raleigh's body, giving him a smoldering gaze that practically screamed "I want to fuck you."

Raleigh swallowed, his mouth and throat having suddenly gone dry, feeling himself get hard in his compression shorts. "And what would you shut me up with exactly?" Raleigh could feel Yancy's breath on his face, holding Yancy's gaze.

Yancy gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking at them and grabbed Raleigh's hand, placing it on his crotch. "This." Now it was Raleigh's turn to flush red, automatically curling his fingers to the outline of his brother's cock, Yancy practically daring him to keep going. Raleigh reluctantly drew his hand away, Yancy smiling like he'd just won the lottery. Yeah, his little brother was just as raring to go for it as he was.

"Wanna get outta here Rals? You look like you need to lay down for a little bit." Raleigh smacked him lightly across the chest, trying to look offended.

"You started it. And yeah, I think I could use a little rack time." Raleigh decided that if he didn't get Yancy inside him sometime within the next hour then he was going to force Yancy down on the floor and ride him. Which, come to think of it, sounded really fucking good at the moment.

Yancy watched the expression on Raleigh's face change from little brother antagonism to blatant want, hormones winning out over any desire to continue to be stubborn. Besides, an orgasm would do both of them good, and Raleigh knew it. Things tended to go a lot better between them if they both had that contentment.

Raleigh started for the exit, cocking his head for Yancy to follow and if someone had stopped and asked if he was staring at his little brother's tight ass as he followed him well….

He wasn't going to lie and say no.

The passageways were crowded with people as they made their way back to their quarters, not bothering to try and catch the wisps of conversation around them – the area near the launch bay was particularly heavy with human traffic, and Yancy and Raleigh certainly didn't see the shiny black Jaeger being brought, nor did they hear the name "Winchester" being whispered amongst the crews. No, Yancy and Raleigh were dead set on getting back to their barracks, big enough to hold four rangers and all their accoutrements, only Yancy and Raleigh currently occupying it due to the shortage of pilots.

Yancy flung the door open when they got to their quarters, Raleigh more or less pushing him inside, immediately shutting the door behind him and kissing Yancy hard, Yancy flipping them and pushing Raleigh up against the cool metal, licking and biting his way into his brother's mouth, Raleigh letting Yancy's tongue in, feeling it slide against his, the taste of Yancy familiar, comforting, maddening, a blur of memories, mostly good in nature, induced by the feel of Yancy's lips against his own. Raleigh was going crazy for it, pulling at Yancy's short blonde hair, rutting against him, both of them sweat-sticky and exercise warm, Raleigh suddenly feeling way too constricted in his clothes, pushing Yancy back and peeling off his shirt, Yancy doing the same, Raleigh's hand moving down Yancy's torso and under the waistband of his shorts, cupping him through the pouch of his jockstrap, Yancy groaning against Raleigh's neck and surging his hips forward.

"Shower. Now." Yancy grabbed Raleigh by the hand and dragged him towards the bathroom door, their quarters having its own due to their status as Jaeger jockeys, leaving the door open behind them as they managed to kick their shoes off, shedding the rest of their clothes on the bathroom's cool metal floor, breaking apart momentarily to step into the shower, standing there locked in an embrace for a few moments before Yancy reach over and turned the water on, water nearly scalding as it washed over them, Raleigh taking Yancy's uncut cock in hand and jacking him slowly, Yancy doing the same, plundering each other's mouths as if they were trying to crawl into each other's skin, Yancy's unoccupied hand coming down to rest on the curve of Raleigh's ass, growling "want you," sending a long shiver down Raleigh's spin.

Yancy flipped Raleigh so that he was facing the wall, Yancy dropping to his knees behind him, biting Raleigh's left ass cheek, Raleigh gasping at the sharpness of it. Yancy had a thing for biting and Raleigh had even bigger one for being bitten, his cock jumping as Yancy spread his ass and licked a long stripe up the cleft, Yancy biting him again near the small of his back, Raleigh saying "fuck" as Yancy sealed his mouth over his hole, keeping his face pressed close, licking him open, Raleigh pounding a fist against the slick tiles in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut and trying to keep himself upright.

It might have been minutes, hours, Raleigh wasn't sure and didn't care as Yancy opened him up with his tongue, the hot water still running down his back and the sweat dripping down his forehead, Yancy unrelenting, long, hard swipes of his tongue over his hole, moaning so loudly that it echoed off the shower walls, thighs quivering and toes curling. Yancy could feel himself dripping precome, knowing that this was going to have to move soon or he'd come just from eating his brother out.

Raleigh finally managed to get out "fuck me" and Yancy was on his feet, biting Raleigh's neck and reaching for the lube they kept in the shower for this exact situation, coating his hand generously and pushing two fingers into Raleigh, listening to his brother's long, low moan as if it were the best song in the world, bumping against Raleigh's prostate and making Raleigh thunk his head against the stall, shoulders hitched up with tension and desire, Yancy slowly opening him up more and keeping up a litany of kisses and licks to Raleigh's neck.

"C'mon Yance, fucking want you." Raleigh was getting a little desperate, needing to feel the stretch of Yancy's thick cock inside him, Yancy obliging him and taking away his fingers and slicking himself up with lube, Raleigh arching his back and pushing his ass out more, Yancy rubbing it appreciatively as he got himself good and wet. Yancy place another kiss to the nape of Raleigh's neck as he lined himself up with Raleigh's hole, placing one hand on Raleigh's shoulder and the other on his right hip as he pushed in, Raleigh's head hanging low as he felt himself be split open, surrounded Yancy's touch, Yancy's hands on both hips now, rubbing circles over them to sooth away the initial discomfort.

Raleigh rocked his hips back, whispering "move" and Yancy did, pulling nearly all the way out and then slowly back in, angling his hips so that he hit Raleigh's prostate, Raleigh shuddering again and saying "more." Yancy kept that same, slow pace, listening to Raleigh come undone with every thrust, Yancy eventually reaching a hand around to Raleigh's front and jacking him in time with his thrusts, precome coating his fingers every time he reached the end of Raleigh's cock, the shower not quite able to wash away the evidence of his brother's arousal. Raleigh turned his head, seeking Yancy's mouth, his brother willingly giving it, feeling Raleigh get thicker in his hand, knowing that he was close.

Yancy sped up his hips, whispering against Raleigh's lips "Come for me baby bro" and with that Raleigh erupted, painting the wall in front of him with come, Yancy fucking him through it until he was panting into Raleigh's mouth, body shaking with release as he came, Raleigh's hand pulling so hard on his hair that any other time it would have hurt, now simply adding to Yancy's pleasure. Yancy held Raleigh close to his body for a long moment before pulling away, Raleigh wincing as Yancy pulled out of him.

"Beckets! Are you in there?" Both of them jumped, any afterglow being stamped down by the sharp bark of what sounded an awful lot like Hercules Hansen's voice. Yancy cleared his throat and called back. "Yeah, just a sec." Yancy hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, leaving a frantically scrubbing Raleigh in the shower and shutting the door behind him, water dripping from his body as he went over to the door and opened it, being presented with Marshall Hansen and

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Yancy was a little stunned, of all the people to show up at the door these were the last ones he was expecting.

Herc spoke, taking in Yancy's confused expression. "They've just been transferred to Hong Kong and since you and Raleigh have room for two more, you'll all be sharing quarters. Play nice boys." Herc turned, clapping Sam and Dean on the shoulders as he walked away, Dean looking amused and Sam trying to avert his eyes from Yancy's naked torso, trying to help preserve his modesty.

Dean cleared his throat and tried to look past Yancy. "Look, if you need us to come back later it's no big deal I mean…" The words died on Dean's tongue, feeling himself flush red because he certainly hadn't been expecting to meet Yancy Becket that day, especially a mostly naked one.

"No, no come on in guys." Yancy stepped aside, keeping an iron tight grip on his towel, Dean coming in first and Sam a step behind, Yancy shutting the door behind him as soon as they were in.

"Uh… I'll be right back." Yancy scooped up a pair of gray sweats from the floor next to his bed, grabbing another off the bunk next to his, making a beeline for the bathroom door and disappearing.

Dean set his bag down on the end of one of the unused cots and turned to Sam. "Is it just me or is he a lot weirder than I thought he was?" Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, taking in the room around them, Yancy and Raleigh's side decorated with photos and memorabilia, the beds pushed suspiciously close together, Dean spying what he swore was a bottle of lube at the far corner of one of them.

"Well wouldn't you be a little jumpy if someone showed up at your door and you had to get out of the shower to answer it?" Sam sat down and put his foot locker at the end of his bed, twisting his shoulders to loosen up some of the kinks in them.

Dean looked down at him and shrugged. "I guess. Unless he's got someone in there with him. Speaking of which where the hell's the other one – Raleigh."

Dean's question was answered a moment later, Yancy coming back with his brother in tow, both of them clad in sweats and looking slightly guilty. Sam stood, smiling in what was an obvious attempt to diffuse what had become a rather awkward situation. Sam stuck his hand out in greeting, both Raleigh and Yancy taking it in turn.

"Marshall Hansen already introduced us but I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Raleigh didn't say anything back, just sort of grunted and looked at them with a sort of awed expression. This was Sam and Dean Winchester, rightly famous for holding the line along the lower California coast for a solid four years almost singlehandedly, the best Jaeger pilots from the United States along with the Beckets themselves.

Yancy smiled as he shook Dean's hand. "Pardon my brother's rudeness but it really is an honor to meet the two of you – you guys are famous after all."

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Just doing our job like the two of you. And we should be calling you famous – Knifehead was a nasty mother. Heard you boys took 'em down with one arm left and Gipsy's head nearly ripped off."

Raleigh finally spoke up, getting over his initial star shock. "Well Gipsy's tough and me and Yance here can swing pretty good when we have to. And you guys are the ones with eight kills – no one else has that sort of record. Not even the Hansens."

Sam scrubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. "I mean… it's just what we do, 's all." He looked back up at the two of them after a moment, smiling. "And thanks for letting us bunk with you guys too – hope we're not imposing too much. If you need either of us to clear out don't hesitate to ask. Dean and I'd be happy to accommodate."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Just say the word and we're out. We just ask the same of you guys." He and Sam had discussed on the flight from California that they'd lay down ground rules first thing if they found themselves sharing quarters with other rangers.

Raleigh looked at Yancy, quirking an eyebrow as if to say "sound good?" Yancy nodded back at him and then returned his focus to Sam and Dean. "Yeah, absolutely. Y'know, we're not on duty tonight and if the two of you aren't then there's a good bar not far from here that serves American brews. Want in?"

Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Definitely. You in Sammy?"

"We're still waiting on Baby to get settled and retuned so we're staying put for a couple days, so yeah I'm definitely in. You two done with the bathroom?"

Sam had meant the question to sound innocent, but both Beckets still flushed deep red.

. . .

The bar that Yancy had mentioned, as it turned out, wasn't exactly what Dean was expecting.

Sure it looked like an American bar, save for the fact that it looked more like one from a movie, not one that Dean had ever set foot in. It was almost too pristine, too well lit to feel authentic. It didn't sit quite right with Dean, and Sam could see the uncomfortable set in Dean's shoulders as they walked in behind Yancy and Raleigh.

Sam leaned forward just so that Dean could hear him. "You okay babe?"

The pet name caught Dean off guard, making his heart flutter and a little trickle of warmth run down his spine. Dean turned his head a little, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah. Just feels… fake. Like I'm on a T.V. set or something." Dean's eyes traveled towards the bar, slightly comforted by the fact that there were some very American beers on tap, in spite of the fact that kaiju had a thing for disrupting pan-Pacific trade. Then again, Dean wasn't about to drink Chinese beer if he had the choice of a Sam Adams.

Raleigh led them to a booth towards the back, a waitress coming over as soon as they were seated. Dean snuck a hand under the table and rubbed Sam's thigh close to his crotch, Sam knocking his knee against Dean's in response. It was a good thing that the booth was small, making the action less obvious. Then again, Dean was finding less and less that he cared about being careful in public, damn the consequences if someone saw them.

Yancy laid his hand on Raleigh's knee and kept it there, as casual about it as he could be. "So, Sam, Dean – tell us about yourselves. We might as well get to know each other a little better since we're bunking together."

Dean took a swig of his beer before speaking, the waitress having brought it a moment before. "Me and Sammy are originally from Kansas. Lawrence actually. Sam was going to school at Stanford and I was running a car shop with our Dad near Palo Alto when the first kaiju attacked. When they called up for pilots well… me and Sam were first in line. For home and country, right?" Dean looked at Sam, silently asking him to continue.

"We got transferred to Los Angeles along with our dad, figuring he could be helpful in patching up Jaegers. Turns out they were right – there wasn't a Jaeger that fought better after John Winchester had put his expert touch to it. Only reason Baby's still running today is because he oversaw the repairs after those two category threes hit back in early 2017. Thought we were out of the running following that attack but he put Baby back together good as new. The next day he was gone when he fell off of scaffolding working on another Jaeger." Sam took a long pull of beer, Dean squeezing his thigh a little harder.

Raleigh looked contemplative for a moment and then at Dean. "We've been there too y'know. Lost Mom and Dad and our sister in the first attacks – that stuff's never easy to deal with. It's why we keep fighting. For them, right?" Raleigh looked over at Yancy, lacing his fingers with Yancy's under the table and squeezing them.

Dean half smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Exactly. And how many other people get to say 'oh I get to beat up giant monsters for a living?' Pretty damn awesome if you ask me." Dean took another pull of beer, Sam's eyes flicking over the column of Dean's throat, licking his lips and sliding his hand up Dean's thigh, close to the juncture of his legs, Dean smirking around the lip of his beer bottle, looking at Sam from the corner of his eye.

"Uh… do the two of you need some alone time?" Yancy's voice drew them back to the fact that there were other people sitting at the table with them, both Sam and Dean looking incredibly guilty.

Yancy's lips quirked up in a slight smirk. "Is there something the Winchester boys would like to share?"

Dean set his beer down. "I don't know Yance – I'm gonna call you Yance – is there something the Becket boys would like to tell us too?" Dean's blush had faded some, Sam looking not quite as shell shocked but still attempting to disappear into thin air.

"Why don't you go first Dean?" Yancy settled back in his seat, Raleigh looking embarrassed and focusing intently on his beer bottle, intensely aware of the fact that Yancy's hand was still on his knee.

Dean nodded and looked at them, Sam bracing himself and putting his hand over his forehead because he knew that Dean had an awfully hard time backing down from a challenge like this one. "Alright. Me and Sammy here? We fuck. A lot. And we like it. Been doing it for years actually and you know what? I don't think I want to do it with anyone else. Hope that's not a problem." Dean gave both of them a shit eating grin and leaned over to kiss Sam on the neck, Sam freaking out internally because Dean had just told two near-complete strangers that he was in a long-term incestuous relationship with his brother.

Yancy smiled and whistled low. "Ya hear that Rals? We're four of a kind."

Sam paused midway in raising his beer bottle to his lips. "Say again?"

Now it was Yancy's turn to embarrass his younger brother. "Raleigh and me are kinda hooked on each other too. Have been. Just a thing that happened one day, y'know?" Yancy's voice got quiet, squeezing Raleigh's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek, Raleigh letting himself turn into Yancy's touch.

Dean smiled at Sam, raising his eyebrows. "Well now that we're all on the same page here uh… guess we should work out some sort of system for when we need some alone time, yeah?"

Yancy drained his beer bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, arm still around Raleigh's shoulders. "Well… Raleigh and I here aren't exactly shy, if you know what I mean. We're comfortable with each other, and have been for a good while now. We're all men here so it's not like we'd be seeing anything we haven't before, right? So please, feel free to do whatever it is you need to do. Besides, Raleigh and I don't really spend a whole lot of time there save for sleeping." Yancy settled back in his seat, his cheeks looking a little flushed.

Sam looked at Dean, shrugging, Dean returning it and then looking back to the Beckets. "Well… alright. It's not exactly what we were expecting but if we're all gonna be cool about it then I suppose that we can be down with that. One thing though – not while we're actually trying to sleep. And if you do, you better be damned quiet. Sammy here knows I need my eight hours." Dean nudged Sam with his elbow, Sam smiling at him and leaning a little into Dean's body.

Raleigh decided that he could indeed drink to that.

. . .

Beers ended up turning into some potent Asian liquor that after just three shots made Dean feel really, really warm and clingy, hanging onto an equally tipsy Sam, laughing and smiling and burying his face in Sam's neck a lot, Raleigh and Yancy ending up just as if not more plastered and regaling them with war stories about Alaska, their life together, and how good of a bottom Raleigh was, all four of them too uninhibited by good booze to much care, surprised that they weren't thrown out of the bar for being rowdy.

By the time they felt compelled to leave it was well past midnight, the short walk back to base made complicated by stopping to neck with each other every few steps, not caring who saw them, Dean deciding that Sam's mouth was a place that he really wanted to be right now, tugging at Sam's long hair and pressing his body close to Sam's, warm and pliant in spite of the drizzle coming down, a welcome change from the usual downpour that seemed to beset the skies around Hong Kong.

They did all manage to keep their hands to themselves as they stumbled back to their shared quarters, Yancy fumbling with the lock for a long moment before getting the door open, Raleigh pushing him inside, Sam and Dean right behind him, the last of their inhibition gone as soon as the door had slammed shut.

Watching Sam and Dean kiss like they wanted to was absolutely nothing like them doing that same action in public – it was equal parts tender and rough, both of them battling for dominance yet also wanting to submit to the other, hands in each other's hair and groping and squeezing flesh where they could find it, Sam using his slight advantage in height to back Dean towards one of the bunks. Yancy and Raleigh exchanged a look that said "this was a good idea" and resumed devouring each other, Yancy feeling the bulge of Raleigh's cock against his thigh, hard and hot as a brand, Yancy reaching down and rubbing the heel of his palm over it and making Raleigh moan loud enough that Dean opened and eye and looked in their direction.

Dean broke the kiss and sat up, thighs spread as he straddled Sam's stomach, pulling his shirt off, Sam running his hands up the flat planes of Dean's stomach and chest the moment Dean lifted the garment off of him, dogtags and amulet coming back down with a clank against his pecs. Dean leaned back down and whispered "wanna see you Sammy. Want them to see you and know you're mine." Sam had thought he couldn't get any harder but those words did just that, cock painfully hard in his jeans, Dean adding to his frustration by rocking his hips backwards, Sam bucking up into him and claiming Dean's mouth in another hard kiss.

Meanwhile, Yancy and Raleigh were still standing in the middle of the room, now shirtless and pants less, down to just underwear and their socks. From the bulges tenting out their boxer briefs Dean could tell that both Becket boys were hung – but not like Sam. Dean helped wrestle Sam's shirt off, tossing it to the floor next to the bed and taking Sam's left nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it and loving the way that Sam's back arched, his fingernails scraping down Dean's back in a way that made Dean shudder deliciously, Sam doing it again and looking at Yancy and Raleigh, half watching them, half still roughing each other up, hands inside each other's underwear by now, wondering who would be the first to get all the way naked.

Dean answered their questioning looks by getting off the bed, kicking off his boots and unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his jeans, Sam doing the same and openly ogling his brother, licking his lips as Dean slid his pants and underwear down at the same time, Dean's thick cut cock standing out proudly from his body, letting Yancy and Raleigh get a good long look at him before helping Sam get the rest of his clothes off, both of them now naked and not feeling in the slightest bit ashamed.

Both Yancy and Raleigh stood their slack jawed as they watched Dean climb back over Sam and wrap his hand around he and Sam's long cocks, fingers slicked with precome as he jacked them both off, Sam's eyes open and his mouth less than a centimeter from Dean's as Dean worked them both, Sam rocking his hips in time with Dean's hands, the other holding Sam's hair tight and pulling just hard enough that it sent little sparks of electricity down Sam's spine, Sam's skin prickling and warming from Dean's hands on him more than any liquor ever could.

"That looks pretty fucking hot Yance. Why don't we-" Raleigh's words were cut off as Yancy's lips sealed over his, working Raleigh's mouth open with his tongue and getting his underwear off, Raleigh's cock hard and leaking, foreskin drawn tight around the head, moaning as Yancy slowly slid it back, hearing Dean say "those'll be fun to play with, huh Sammy?" and nearly coming from those words alone, the thought of Dean and Sam's hands on him at the same time flipping a switch inside him, kissing Yancy back hard and grabbing his cock, Yancy groaning at the pressure from Raleigh's fingers, a fat drop of precome pearling at the slit and sliding around as Raleigh jacked him off, Yancy pulling his brother closer until they were pressed right up against each other, attention drifting from Sam and Dean and turning towards each other, Yancy taking over and stroking them together, Raleigh's legs quivering from the feel of Yancy's callused palm and the fact that he was still very much drunk, alcohol and lust curling pleasantly through his veins, warm and satisfying.

Sam closed his legs around Dean's back, a choked "I'm close" against Dean's lips, Dean responding with "I got you Sammy" and stroking them faster, Dean sucking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth and feeling more than hearing Sam _purr_, Sam's climax rushing out of him and making his body spasm, hot and sticky all over Dean's hands, Dean coming a second later and feeling Sam run his fingers up and down his spine, soothing him through it, made a million times better by Sam's fingernails dragging lightly over his skin, still kissing each other like they needed it to survive.

Watching Sam and Dean come set Yancy and Raleigh off, come spurting hot and sticky all over their bellies, moans of pleasure muffled by the press of lips, Yancy feeling like he was floating as he felt his come run down his fingers and stomach, Raleigh's knees finally giving somewhat and collapsing against his older brother, Yancy walking them towards his bed and pulling him down on top of him, Sam and Dean still too lost in each other to spare them so much as a thought.

Later after he'd cleaned himself up and the alcohol was finally winning in making him drowsy, Yancy thought to himself that yes, living with the Winchester boys was going to work out just fine.

. . .

Following that night it seemed as though the four of them became inseparable, the Winchesters appearing with the Beckets at every turn, it seemed. They ran sims together, ate together, and within another week were having sex in the same room, with each other, picking up a few techniques from the other, and one night even seeing who could make their brother moan the loudest (Dean won when he tied Sam's wrists to the bunk and rode him so slowly and long that Sam passed out after he came.) It was odd in some ways, simply because Dean didn't think that there were people in the world like… him and Sam. And he loved Sam with all his heart but coming to know the Beckets just made everything feel a little more _right._

They were all in the ready room, flight suits on and at the ready when they got the call, "Teams Black Moon Baby and Gipsy Danger report for immediate launch." Dean looked up from the magazine he was reading and said "That's us boys."

Tendo Choi met them as they were getting their suits on, Sam and Dean's a deep metallic black, a stark contrast to the polished white of Yancy and Raleigh's. "One category four, codename Otachi heading towards Hong Kong harbor. ETA 15 minutes. Good luck boys."

Yancy and Raleigh turned to face each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Right here with you Rals. Got your back, no matter what, alright?"

Raleigh smiled and clapped Yancy on the shoulder, walking towards the launch bay.

Sam and Dean waited until they'd left before smiling at Sam, helmets still tucked under their arms. "Ready Sammy?"

Sam smiled back at him, placing a gloved palm to the side of Dean's face. "With you Dean? Always."

Dean wanted to kiss him but instead leaned into Sam's touch for the briefest of moments before putting his helmet on and heading for the door, Sam right behind him.

. . .

It took two hours, several feints, and an expended plasma cannon clip but the monster was brought down, never getting within five miles of the harbor line, the finishing attack being Sam and Dean throwing the beast in the air and then Gipsy Danger spearing it through with the sword, body wracked with plasma cannon holes and an arm torn off before it breathed its last. The whoops of victory echoed through the Shatterdome from Winchesters and Beckets alike, the crews erupting into applause as soon as they set foot back in the launch bay, being clapped on the back and congratulated and praised. Sam couldn't stop smiling, kind of ducking his head and trying to look modest, Dean's arm around his shoulders and grinning wide, Yancy and Raleigh right alongside them.

The mess hall was cleared for an impromptu gathering, booze appearing and everybody taking a moment to just breathe, the four of them still in their drive suits, the remnants of the drift still fresh in their minds, sticking close to each other and resisting stealing kisses. Another hour and a half later and they finally made it to the techs, bolts unscrewed and armor plating removed. Yancy shook out his limbs, glad to be free of the heavy suit, Raleigh running his hands appreciatively over Yancy's muscled shoulders.

After debriefing with Marshall Pentecost, they were finally released to their quarters for some rest. As soon as the door was shut, Dean wrapped Sam in a tight hug, fingers digging into Sam's back and holding him close, Sam kissing Dean's shoulder and shutting his eyes, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Yancy went over to his foot locker and got out a bottle of Jack Daniels and four shot glasses, coming back over to Sam and Dean and handing them one each, giving the last to his brother and filling each one to the brim with the amber spirit, raising his in a toast.

"To victory and good friends having your back." Heads tossed back they gulped the whiskey down, Raleigh coughing a little as the alcohol burned his throat, Yancy clapping him on the back.

"You alright there kiddo?" Yancy gave him an amused look, Sam and Dean standing with their arms around each other's waist, feeling the whiskey warm them.

Raleigh wiped his mouth and looked at Yancy, pretty blue eyes captivating him. "'M good. Really good."

Dean cleared his throat. "I hope that you don't mind but uh, I'd like to kiss my brother."

Yancy nodded, putting his hands up in a supplicating gesture. "Be my guest."

Dean tilted his head and closed his eyes, one hand sliding into Sam's hair and cupping the back of his head as he felt the soft brush of Sam's lips against his, breathing in through his nose and letting himself be overwhelmed by his younger brother, Sam's arms encircling him and pulling Dean close, one hand resting on the small of Dean's back and the other in Dean's short hair, running his fingers through the short spikes. Dean licked along the seam of Sam's mouth, Sam opening up reflexively, humming in contentment as Dean's tongue found his, Sam pushing the kiss back against Dean, not letting him completely dominate.

Yancy took a cue and nudged Raleigh towards his bunk, falling down on top of Raleigh and devouring his mouth, Raleigh pulling at him and growling "want you." Yancy stripped himself of his flight suit quickly, Raleigh doing the same, naked within thirty seconds save for his dogtag. Yancy felt Raleigh's legs wrap around him as he pulled him into a bruising kiss, cocks hard and rubbing against each other.

Dean noticed out of the corner of his eyes the ferocity with which the Beckets were going at each other, breaking the kiss with Sam and whispering, "How about we give them the full Winchester treatment Sammy?" Sam looked contemplative for a moment before answering.

"Let's do it. I'll take Yancy, you take Raleigh." Sam kissed Dean one more time before stepping back and stripping, Dean letting his fingers drift over Sam's body as his flesh was revealed, knowing that Sam would still be sleeping in his bed that night, no matter what. Naked, they took the few short steps over to where Yancy and Raleigh were rutting against each other, Sam laying a hand on Yancy's shoulder, stilling him.

"Dean and I were wondering if you boys wanted to play with us. Nothing bad just... different. You in?" Yancy looked up at Sam, Sam's eyes wide with desire, letting his gaze rake down Sam's long, muscled body and then back up. Looking down at Raleigh, he thought for a moment, Raleigh nodding his assent.

"Sounds like fun. But I want him back when you're finished, alright?" Yancy stood and licked his lips before sliding his arms around Sam's waist, Sam's hands running up and down his back and over his ass, Raleigh and Dean mimicking them. Sam leaned into kiss Yancy, the shorter man craning his head back, surprised by how gentle Sam was with him, Raleigh and Dean diving right in, Dean cupping and squeezing Raleigh's ass between his fingers, Raleigh moaning into Dean's mouth.

Sam nudged Yancy towards the bunk he'd been on, still kissing him as Yancy laid down and Sam traveled with him, making room and half hanging off the narrow mattress as Sam broke the kiss and mouthed down Yancy's body, getting down on his knees and kissing the head of Yancy's cock before tossing Yancy's legs over his shoulders and spreading his ass, Yancy's tight hole waiting to be teased open.

Dean watched Yancy's face as Sam licked into him, breaking his kiss with Raleigh and saying "Yeah, Sammy, make him moan." Sam's tongue passed over Yancy's hole again, Yancy's hips bucking upward, Dean turning Raleigh so that he was laying across the bed next to his brother, Dean getting down next to Sam and setting to work fingering Raleigh open, grabbing the lube from under the bunk and slicking two fingers up while taking the head of Raleigh's cock in his mouth, reaching for Sam's cock with the other and stroking him as he ate the older Becket out, Sam moaning into Yancy's body, making Yancy shudder with pleasure.

Raleigh turned his head to kiss Yancy, Yancy reaching over and pulling Raleigh's hair a little, wanting to hold onto something because Sam's tongue made it feel as though he was going to fly apart – no wonder Dean enjoyed this so much because Sam was fucking awesome at it, varying his pace and length with every swipe of his tongue.

Sam and Dean pulled away after what might have been an hour, a week, a day – neither Raleigh or Yancy had been keeping track of time, only knowing that they were floating high on pleasure and booze, both Winchester boys doing a very good job of prepping them thoroughly.

Dean slicked himself up, pulling Sam to him and kissing him as he did the same to Sam, Sam's knees shaking a little as Dean's fingers curled around his girth and got him good and wet. Dean let go of him after another moment, returning his attention to Raleigh, half kneeling as he positioned himself and sank into the younger Becket in one long go, Raleigh's eyes rolling back into his head and mouthing "fuck" as Dean's thick cock split him open, Yancy's fingers digging into the mattress as Sam did the same to him, chest expanding and contracting as he tried to catch his breath. Raleigh was big but not like Sam, Yancy's eyes watering as Sam bottomed out inside him, waiting a moment for Yancy to adjust before starting to thrust, Sam looking down at him like he was going to be his next meal.

Raleigh closed his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him forward and growling "Move it, Winchester." Dean didn't hold back, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in, pleased with the sharp "fuck!" that came from Raleigh, Sam taking it slower and beginning to thrust shallowly, Yancy's head thrown back and reaching for Raleigh's cock, jacking him off as Dean thrust into him, Raleigh doing the same and wrapping his fingers around Yancy's leaking dick as Sam held on tight to his hips and fucked into him, breath hitching with each thrust of Sam's hips.

As it turned out, both Winchester boys were very good tops, fucking with the same enthusiasm as they prepped, murmuring encouragement, kissing necks, chests, lips, whatever they could get to – they didn't simply used Raleigh and Yancy for their pleasure, making sure that they were taken care of, Sam angling his hips so that he could drive into Yancy's sweet spot with every thrust, Dean doing the same, Raleigh feeling his climax rising up from within him like, the warm curl of lust making his toes curl.

Yancy looked into Raleigh's eyes and said "Come for me baby bro." Cursing loudly, Raleigh came, coating his stomach and Yancy's hand with come, Yancy following just a moment later, Sam and Dean picking up the pace of their thrusts and then slamming back in almost in sync as they came too, hands gripping Yancy and Raleigh tightly enough to where when they woke up the next morning they would have bruises, the four of them collectively panting and pulling for breath, Yancy and Raleigh lazily stroking the last few drops of come from each other and feeling utterly and deliciously debauched.

Sam wiped his brow of sweat and pulled out of Yancy, Yancy flinching as the thick head of Sam's cock passed over the rim of his stretched hole, feeling come leak down his leg. Dean did the same, motioning for Sam to stay where he was as he went to the bathroom and got a couple of warm washcloths, handing one to Yancy and pulling Sam to their side of the room, kissing Sam slow and sweet while cleaning his cock off, Sam feeling sated and sleepy against Dean's body.

"How was it Sammy?" Yancy and Raleigh were too wrapped up in each other to notice Sam and Dean talking.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "He was good. But nowhere near as good as you baby. Promise. You wanna give them some alone time and see about a nightcap?"

Dean kissed Sam gently on the lips and murmured "I'd be honored."


End file.
